Caught Off Gaurd
by kitikattt7
Summary: Law makes his way to the bathroom when he realizes it's occupied. LawXNami Total lemons. One shot. Like there is a reason this rated M folks. ( '0') ;)
1. Chapter 1

There was only a day left before the Straw-hat crew would arrive to Dressrosa. Everyone was eager to set foot on this new land for their mission. Trafalgar Law grew more anxious with every hour that passed. He made his way up to the bathing area where he could be alone and gather his thoughts before arriving to Dressrosa. Before turning the corner to the bath, he hears a soft humming. "What the hell, just when I thought I could be alone…who is up here?!" he thought. Listening more just around the corner he realizes, "…Nami-ya?..." still thinking. He peeked ever so carefully around the corner to make sure, praying he would not be seen and end up fried like Sanji, Brook and Kin'emon.

The steam was so thick, it was difficult to see through. He spots a shadowy woman figure through the mist lathering herself, the mist clears just enough where sees Nami. Even though he only looked to verify it was Nami-san, he could not take his eyes off of her. His jaw locked, his eyes widened, his heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his throat. Nami sat there submerged in the warm water, her breasts just slightly afloat. She took the soap and ran it along her shoulders to her arms and then swiped across her chest. Watching this, Law felt a slight weakness in his knees, his heart still racing. "Just walk away damnit! Why can't I just move!" he thought frustrated.

Nami felt eyes upon her and looked up through the steam. "AHH! LAW!" she shrieked. She covered her breasts and sank in the water. Law was struck with fear thinking he was about to be beaten to a pulp. Her tempo rod was across the room and her towel was out of reach to kick Law's ass herself. "What the hell are you doing!?" she snapped. He turned around the corner, out of sight, but still able to talk to her.

"I came here to take a shower! I didn't know someone was up here, Nami-ya!" Law explained.

"You couldn't hear me up here and just walked away?!" Nami argued.

There was a moment of silence between the two. Law feeling embarrassed, cleared his throat and muttered "Well, when you are finished let me know so I can wash up here." He was about to walk back to the deck when Nami replied "Wait…" Trafalgar paused suddenly. "If you sit on the other side of this bath and keep your eyes to yourself…you can stay." "But if I catch you gawking over here again not only will it cost you $2,000,000,000 but I'll rip you apart." Nami-san stated firmly.

Law shocked by her proposal, answers back "…Fine, but I'll only be about 10 minutes. Just wanted to clean up and get away from the ruckus."

"Fine, so stay over there." She stated again as she pointed to the other side.

Law walked back toward the bath, and made his way across the room to the other side, avoiding eye contact with Nami-san. He was only wearing a towel, just enough to conceal himself, but small enough to show his chiseled, tan, tattooed body. About to remove his towel, he feels Nami staring, only to make sure he is not looking at her. He can't help but smirk at a passing thought in his head…He removes his towel and throws it to the side. Nami's eyes widen as she gazes upon Law from head to toe. He was well equipped, not even fully erect. He sat in the water, letting out a sigh of relieve. Nami looked away feeling a little flustered and what she just saw.

"Never seen the male anatomy before?" Law said jokingly. "You shut up! I wanted to make sure you weren't staring…" Nami replied. Silence again in the bathroom, Law sat there relaxing as Nami continued to wash herself. Nami-san couldn't help but put scenarios in her head. If this situation were to escalate between her and Law-kun. Just the thoughts made her red and smile just a little. She let out a tiny giggle. Law hears her and asks playfully, "Something funny, Nami-ya?"

Startled, Nami quickly responds, "No! Just…thinking about some things…"

"Oh?...may I ask what kind of things?" Law questioned with a smile.

Nami, feeling flustered, answers "Just…if certain scenarios were to happen in real life, that's all."

"What kind of scenarios?" Law questioned again, smirking.

"Why does it matter to you?!" Nami snapped.

Silence fills the room yet again, but after a few seconds, it was broken…

"Because maybe we're having the same thoughts, Nami-ya.", Law said with a devilish grin across his face.

Nami-san was completely shocked, not knowing what to say. She sat there speechless.

"I'll take your silence as a yes, Nami-ya." He chuckled.

Nami-san couldn't even think of a good come-back for his statement. She was at a loss for words.

"…Just say the word, Nami-ya…and maybe our thoughts can become a reality." Law said suggestively.

Her heart began to race. She was still speechless, mouth slightly open in shock. It was like he was reading her mind or something. She sat in the water not knowing what to do.

"How about this…" Law suggests. "If you truly want _this_ to happen, stay silent. If not, speak now so I save myself a trip to Chopper-ya."

Nami gulped, wanting to respond, yet if she did it would ruin everything.

Law-kun stood up from the water and made his way closer to Nami-san. The closer he got, the less steam covering his body. Nami's breathing began to increase, wondering if this was truly happening. Law stood in front of her. The water just covering his manhood, but still showing his sexy "V" lines and tattooed abs. Nami-san felt herself blush at the sight of the sexy doctor.

He kneeled down to her level and leaned into her. His dark shadowy eyes locked on to hers and whispered, "Don't be so shy Nami-ya…"

Nami-san felt frozen, like time had stopped. Her arms still folded over her breasts. Law leaned in closer, until he nuzzled up to her face, smirking. His lips met with hers. Nami tensed up for a second, but soon released. She felt her body light up in a way she hasn't felt in while.

She went with the flow of the kiss. He slid his tongue into her mouth and she responded with hers. She let out a small moan while kissing, which excited Law. He couldn't help but make that sinister smile. His hands moved to her arms, gently moving them aside, exposing her breasts. Law could feel Nami's heart beat flutter. He picked Nami-san up by her legs in the water, and slid her on his lap. Nami wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands found their way to his hair, gently tugging whenever their tongues intertwined, fighting for dominance.

Law gently stroked his hands down her side, sending shivers down her spine and making her gasp. He bites her lip tenderly as she lets another soft moan squeak out. His strong tattooed hands move up to her soft breasts and he gives them a slight squeeze. Nami continuously moaned, uncontrollably. "You're sensitive here aren't you Nami-ya?..." he ruggedly whispered in her ear. Nami looked into his dark eyes, biting her lip, nodding.

Law couldn't help but show a moment of weakness and breathe out a husky moan. His thumbs moved across her erect nipples. "Law-kunnn~" she slipped out. Law's jaw dropped and he froze for a second. He was already growing larger, his member sprung up and was now rubbing Nami-san's hot womanhood. So caught off guard, Nami teases back finally, "Don't be so shy Law-kun…"

Law couldn't help but smirk and continued passionately kissing Nami-san. His thumbs began circling her nipples slowly. Nami grew more and more wet with each motion. He then took his fingers and began pinching them, pulling them occasionally to make her moans longer. Nami buried her face into his neck, and began licking and nibbling. Law groaned in pleasure. With every bite she made, he pinched her just a little harder. He eventually brought his head down and swirled his tongue around her pink sensitive peaks, sucked on it and letting it pop out of his mouth. Nami-san couldn't control the chills it was giving her. "Laww~…please, I don't know how much longer I can hold it…" Nami pleaded. "Then maybe you can take over, navigator~…" Law suggested deviously.

They switched positions. Law sat up on the ridge, as Nami began stroking his long, thick member. Her mouth hovered above his tip and she stared seductively at him. Law couldn't take his eyes off her. It was like she was reading _his_ mind now, knowing what would drive him up the wall.

Her tongue began to swirl around his tip, still locking eyes doing so. Law groaned in so much pleasure, he couldn't help but grip the edge of the bath. "You're sensitive hear aren't _you_…Law-kun~" Nami mockingly said. Soon after, she slid his erect member in her warm wet mouth. Law did not hold back, and let out a deep moan. He could feel the navigator smiling at his reaction, and she began moving her head up and down his shaft. At first slowly, feeling him pulsate with excitement, then she picked up speed. Law-kun curled in his toes, he was trying not to cum just yet. He continued moaning and breathing heavily with every pump she gave him.

"I want to be inside you Nami-ya…please…" Law pleaded. Nami let his member slip out slowly from her mouth. Law sank back into the water, and Nami-san scooted closer back onto his lap. He wrapped a strong arm around her to hold her up, as he used his other to guide his throbbing member inside of her. Slowly he brought her back down, as he slipped deeper inside of her. Nami cried out just a little. Law comforted her by kissing around her face and down her neck. She felt her body become less tense, and began to grind and thrust on him. With each motion his tip hit her g-spot just right, making her cry out in pleasure. "Law-kun~…I'm going to cum~…" she moaned. Law groaned into her shoulder. His body thrusting with hers. It was not much longer where Nami-san felt an overwhelming bliss across her body. She arched her back as her walls clenched Law's hardened piece and cried out his name. Before she could even get Law's name out, he burst inside of her, moaning in her breasts with every pump he gave.

They sat there breathing heavily. Law held on to the tired navigator as his member was still pulsating inside of her. He picked her up slowly and set her down right beside him. A few minutes pass by, and Nami lets out a small chuckle.

"Nami-ya?" Law asked.

The navigator stood up, grabbed her towel, and began to walk towards the door.

"I'll be waiting for my $2,000,000,000 before this mission is over." she said snickering.

"WHAT?!" Law shouted in shock.

"And for every day that passes, will be 25% interest." she stated. She turned to him, winked, stuck out her tongue at him and walked back towards the deck.

Law sat there stunned. Left with his own thoughts, he leaned his head back to relax with a smile across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

About 20 minutes have passed, Law stayed submerged in the water letting his mind wander.

"That woman has another thing coming if she thinks I'm going to pay her that much." Law said to himself.

Images of the lustful sex started to fill his head again. It was a feeling he had never felt with any other women before. He was yearning for more.

He indulged into his erotic thoughts, leaned his head back smiling and began to move his hand south. He gripped his rock hard shaft and slowly started to pump, massaging around his tip occasionally. Law could still taste Nami-san in his mouth. He started picking up speed. She was completely naked in his mind, visualizing her face and arousing cries of pleasure. He took his other hand in the water, and went further south, fondling his jewels. Law did everything he could, picturing what Nami would do to him.

He pumped faster, groaning under his breath, the water starting to splash from the vigorous motion. Frustration began to build up, until he finally came, he arched his back shooting his hot liquid out of the water. Law sat there panting…it wasn't the same.

He _needed _Nami-san.

He emerged out of the water irritated. He knew he could never have that same incredible release without her again. He grabbed his towel and headed back to his quarters.

While walking to his area to change, he passes the girl's room. He stopped for a second wondering if Nami-san would be in there. Maybe even waiting for him.

"That's ridiculous! Get a hold of yourself! It was a onetime fling, a heat of the moment…even if she was in there she would shoot you down. Not to mention making yourself look desperate…" Law told himself. Aggravated with his negative thoughts, he kept walking.

A realization hit though.

_**Flashback:**_

"…if certain scenarios were to happen in real life…" [Nami]

"Because maybe we're having the same thoughts, Nami-ya." [Law]

Law stood in the hall, stunned. "…she's having the same thoughts as me…" he muttered to himself.

He turned around quickly, opened the girl's door without hesitation and walked in.

Nami-san was lying on the bed fully nude, startled by the intrusion, she flipped over, under the sheets trying to conceal her body.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK. LAW!" Nami screamed angrily.

Law stood there shocked. He was only embarrassed for a second, thinking his intuition was wrong, before he realized what he _actually _witnessed.

"What were you just doing…?" Law asked.

"WHY THE HELL IS THAT _YOUR_ BUSSINESS! **GET OUT**!" Nami yelled aggressively.

She threw pillows at him to make him move, but Law still stood there.

An evil grin came across his face.

"You were just touching yourself…Nami-ya." Law said slyly.

Nami's eyes widened, her anger and embarrassment grew, "NO I WASN'T! I WAS JUST LYING DOWN! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T LEAVE…"

Law walked closer towards her, cutting her off saying "Or _what _Miss Nami-ya?" with a cocky grin.

Nami flung up going for her Tempo-rod, at the side of the bed, when Law suddenly pushed and pinned her down. His towel had fallen from moving so fast. He was mounted on her, their naked bodies touching yet again.

"LAW…!" Nami tried to scream as she was cut off by a spontaneous kiss. Law forced his tongue in her mouth trying to quiet and settle her down. She fought only for so long before her womanhood began to tremble. Her arms became less tense, her body relaxed into the bed, as she let the Surgeon of Death dominate her. Law broke the kiss, leaned down to her ear and playfully whispered, "We _are _having the _same _thoughts Nami-ya~."

Nami gasped slightly because she knew she couldn't hide the truth as this point.

"Tell me you were touching yourself…" Law whispers again.

Nami gritted her teeth a little, fighting back the confession. Law leaned in closer, licked the side of her ear and nibbled at her lobe.

"_Say it Nami-ya_…" Law whispering more.

She let out a tiny moan from his tongue and sexy voice. She started to squirm just a little, still fighting those words.

Law's member grew quickly, not only at the sight of the beautiful navigator, but how he was touching her again. Still leaning on top of her, he moved his hips down, where his rock hard piece was now pushed against her hot wet slit. Nami moaned in pleasure, the feeling of him not yet inside her, but the feeling of him showing how aroused he is for her. He thrust slowly, still having her pinned.

"Law~…" she moaned out arching her back a little.

"Tell me…or I'll make you say it…" Law commanded.

"What if I told you…" Nami started to say, trying to make eye contact with the doctor.

"…that I _want _you to _make_ me say it…" she said deviously with her eyes half open.

Law smiled and made out with her for a few seconds. He pulled back, releasing one of his hands and said "…then so be it."

"Room…" Law said.

Nami-san looked a little confused when she heard him. She then realized what was about to happen.

"Wait! What are you…?!" Nami tried to finish until she was cut off.

"Shambles…" Law said.

In that moment they were both over come with a strange sensation. Nami-san opened her eyes to realize she was looking down at her own body. She got off her body to only realize that she was now in Law's body.

"What did you do?!" Nami exclaimed.

Law laid there in Nami-san's body and began to chuckle.

"This isn't funny! How will we change back?!" Nami asked panicking.

Law laid back in her body. He began running his fingers down to Nami's hot core and rubbing her clit.

"HEY!" Nami shouted. She dove toward her body and grabbed her body's hand, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she yelled.

Law looked up at Nami with a smile.

"_I was touching myself_~" Law seductively said, staring at Nami, in his body.

Nami's jaw dropped. "He…he technically got me to say it…!" she yelled inside her head.

Law crawled over to Nami and began kissing her. The sensation was so surreal. Nami was trapped in Law's body, but yet was still getting aroused. He laid her down and gently grabbed the shaft on his body, Nami yelped a little, never having this feeling before. It was such a difference than being aroused as a woman. He started stroking and then pumping. Nami-san couldn't help but moan in pleasure.

"I want you to know, how you make me feel…" Law seductively said to her.

He began pumping faster, kissing more passionately. Nami couldn't control these sensations, "Law, I feel something…!" she moaned out. She arched and shot out hot liquid everywhere.

Law-kun giggled and kissed her neck. Nami-san laid there panting.

"Room…Shambles…" Law said again.

Nami opened her eyes, but this time, felt normal. Law was able to switch their hearts back.

She sat there staring at Law-kun's body, some of his liquids on himself, as he laid there panting.

"So…that's how you feel when you come..?" Nami asked shyly.

Law sat up and looked Nami-san in the eyes, "That's how _you_ make me feel when I come…no one, not even doing it myself, will I ever have _that_ feeling."

Nami blushed and looked away.

"But I can't leave your body unfinished now…" Law said softly with a grin and heavy dark eyes.

He grabbed Nami-san's legs and pulled her forward, parted them and began kissing her lips below. Nami was so aroused, she moaned and gently grabbed the doctor's black messy hair. With every lick he made on her soft lips toward her core, she would pull his hair gently. Law let a deep moan slip out, sending vibrations all over Nami's body. His tongue moved into her hot core, licking all her juices.

"Laaww-kunn~…" Nami said with a long moan.

He looked up at her, through her legs, while still eating her. She locked eyes with him and turned immediately red at how lustful and sexy he looked. Law then took two of his fingers and guided them inside of her, still locking eye contact. Moving in and out and then pushing deeper rubbing her g-spot, his skillful tongue then moved to her clitoris. Nami-san never felt so turned on watching Law-kun pleasure her, and that he wanted her to watch. Law moved his free hand up to her breast, massaging it and then playing with her nipple. Nami squeaked and moaned louder. Law began moving faster with his tongue and fingers.

"I'm so close Laaw~…" Nami cried out.

Within that moment, Nami began touching her other breast, fondling herself and helping Law-kun. Law was enjoying the view and just made it hotter for him. He let a moan slip out on her sensitive clit, "What are you doing Nami-ya…" he asked deviously. Nami looked at him straight in the eyes and said in the sexiest voice possible, "_Touching myself, Law-kunn~…"_

Law's member was throbbing with excitement again. He lunged at Nami-san, biting her lip and thrust his cock deep inside of her. Nami cried out in such delight, her arms wrapped around his neck. With every thrust Law pushed deeper, hugging Nami's body. Finally, Nami-san cried out a heavenly tune as Law felt a hot liquid squirt onto his abs and seep all over his manhood. The sound and sight of Nami coming made him explode inside of her. He eventually pulled his pulsating member out and laid beside her.

Time passed and the two laid next to each other taking in everything. Law eventually sat up and smirked. He got up from the bed, grabbed his towel and walked toward the door.

"Hey, what the hell? You're just going to leave like that?" exclaimed Nami.

Law chuckled, "It's late, we have a big day tomorrow and I'm sure Robin-ya will be up here soon" he explained.

"Hmph. Fine. You still owe me money, and by tomorrow it will go up 25%!" Nami said mockingly.

"And what if I never pay you, Nami-ya?" Law asked as he opened the door.

"Then I'm going to have to hunt you down!" she shouted.

Nami realized what she said and her eyes widened.

Law couldn't help but smile, "Then after our mission…I look forward to seeing you again, Nami-ya." He walked out and closed the door behind him.

Nami sat on the bed baffled. She took a deep breath, got dressed and laid back down. Left with her own thoughts she shut her eyes, smiling, and couldn't help but feel satisfied in his reply.


End file.
